


The Costume Ball

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: rafflesweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Raffles and Bunny attend a costume ball as Robin Hood and Maid Marian with sights on stealing some jewellery.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Costume Ball

Raffles and I were in the bedroom, or I should say specifically in one of the dozens of bedrooms owned by Lord Ashby at his magnificent mansion. We were by mere coincidence I can assure you staying for the night in the two adjacent rooms to the ‘strong room’ which rather by another coincidence happened to contain the diamond bracelet and earrings that Raffles so admired.

After keeping me in the dark about our specific intentions that night, he broke into the strong room and proceeded to conceal the jewels upon my very own person. But to paint rather a more accurate picture one must place the brush against an earlier canvas and tell you how I came to be in that situation, on that night, wearing that costume—for that evening I was not even Bunny Manders.

…

We’d arrived fashionably late by fashionably late standards at a grand costume ball with the upper classes and rich socialites dressed to the nines as any number of historical, literary and folklore characters. We were guests at this grand mansion in Nottingham, invited by the Lord’s daughter Margaret, and as it was a costume ball, Raffles hired us two costumes. Of course, Raffles had no reason to be nervous, he was dressed as the legendary Robin Hood, noble and heroic—his strong manly legs shaped in green tights, a mighty bow strapped to his back, and arrows placed in a quiver across his side. How fine he looked. How daring. I on the other hand was concealed from head to toe in a white dress with a veil as though his bride. I was Maid Marian for the night, my face slightly obscured by the veil, my male form hidden by layers of lace and petticoat.

“I look ridiculous,” I whispered as he handed me a drink from a waiter carrying a tray. I forgot I was wearing a veil and attempted to drink the wine before I realised I needed to lift up the veil before I could take a sip.

“Nonsense, you look wonderful,” he said, ignoring my struggle with the veil. “The whole ensemble rather suits your innocent character.”

He smiled as we passed the other guests— stuffy old gentlemen dressed as Ivanhoe, Lancelot, kings and heroes. And grand ladies dressed as the Virgin Queen, Guinevere, Cleopatra, Boudicca. How little these people resembled such greats in either their costume or character.

I gulped heavily as soon as I spied Inspector Mackenzie at the drinks table, pouring himself a whiskey. I grasped Raffles’ wrist.

“A.J, look.” I pointed to where the Inspector was now standing, glancing suspiciously around at the guests. “What’s he doing here?”

“Judging by him discreetly sipping that drink, I’d say he’s here in a professional capacity. He could be after me. He’d stop at nothing to catch me red-handed.”

“Is he expecting the jewels to be taken tonight?”

“I should say he is! Lord Ashby has some ludicrous thought that someone is out to pinch them.”

“Yes, very ludicrous!” I said, laughing.

I grabbed another drink, downing it immediately as best I could under the veil and then tried to hide behind Raffles as Mackenzie spotted him and walked in our direction. 

“Mr. Raffles,” he said, eyeing my companion up and down. 

“Inspector Mackenzie!” He beamed mischievously. “Your inspector costume is most inspiring. How ever did you think of it?”

Mackenzie’s lip curled. “I’m here in a professional capacity, Mr. Raffles.” He glanced down at the outlaw costume. “Robin Hood. To steal from the rich to give to the poor?”

“Very noble fellow, wasn’t he?” Raffles pushed me forward. “May I introduce my lady guest. This is Miss Harriet Manders.”

The audacity! The cheek! I nearly spat out my drink! I suddenly wondered why I hadn’t even asked Raffles what my name was meant to be. But Harriet Manders, how mortifying!

“Harriet…Manders?” Mackenzie questioned, looking at me, pronouncing ‘Manders’ with extra emphasis.

“Bunny’s cousin from abroad. Dear Bunny couldn’t make it, dreadful cold. So, I brought this delightful creature instead.”

“Did you?” He was staring right at me, through the veil and I knew he didn’t believe a word of it.

“I hope it’s a pleasant evening for you, Inspector,” Raffles said as Inspector Mackenzie left us but continued to glance back in our direction every few moments.

“A.J!”

“Don’t panic, Bunny.”

“He knew it was me.”

“Undoubtedly. But how does that matter?”

“Look, can we get on with what we’re supposed to be doing, Mr. Hood?”

“All in good time, my dear chap.”

And before I knew it, we had sneaked away to the bedroom—Raffles as quick as an arrow fired from a bow— and I slow, trying not to fall over my maiden’s dress. We dashed up those stairs, unseen, and he with excess confidence. Mackenzie had not seen us leave but I kept watch at the door as it would not take long for him to notice we were missing.

“Hurry,” I called softly to Raffles.

Those agonising minutes felt like hours. But then just like that he had succeeded. He held the bracelet and earrings in his hands where they glistened like stars under the light.

“Quick, Bunny, hide it.” 

“Where?”

“In your undergarments.”

“My what?”

He started to reach for my dress to pull it down at the front. I slapped his hand away. “Don’t manhandle me, Raffles.”

“Slip the loot under your gown, Bunny. Keep it secure. We shall go back downstairs now, leave everything as it was. No one should suspect anything until later.”

I waited for Raffles at the top of the stairs and wondered where he’d gone. He returned to me a minute later mentioning how bright the moon was from the window. How he had time to admire the view in such a situation was beyond me.

It felt like my heart had sunk in my chest. I was to hobnob with society, mix with the elite all whilst carrying valuable jewellery in my feminine, not to mention uncomfortable, undergarments. It was hard enough not being able to speak to anyone but now I was sure everyone would notice my discomfort or hear the jangling of jewellery at my bosom. It was also exceedingly heavy!

There was little I could do so I let Raffles take my arm and lead me down the fine oak staircase to the main ballroom. As soon as my foot was off the last step, I realised my ballet slipper was still on it and I was now shoeless on the left foot. 

“My slipper!”

Raffles placed the delicate slipper back on my wide and not so dainty foot. “Don’t worry Cinders, you shall still go to the ball.”

“I’d rather stay at home cleaning, thank you,” I muttered.

We hadn’t even noticed Inspector Mackenzie at our shoulders when we arrived back in the ballroom. He was peering at us again, examining and judging in that way he was so good at.

“Where have you two been?”

I didn’t like the insinuation, after all, I was a lady.

“I take it the balcony is not off limits, Inspector?” Raffles said. “How can one whisper sweet nothings in the ear of a lady in this loud room? And how can I compare her eyes to the stars in here?”

“Does the lady not speak for herself?”

“Not much English I’m afraid. And she’s painfully shy.”

I immediately bowed my head and then curtsied. “Sì. Shy, sì,” I mumbled in a higher pitch than I was used to.

“Can’t see her pretty face behind the veil,” Mackenzie said.

“She’s as I said, painfully shy, but you can dance with her if you like.” Raffles offered me to him like I was a slab of meat in the butcher’s window.

“That won’t be necessary. I’m on duty. Get along to the dancing, Mr. Raffles.” We were about to leave his side when he stopped us. “Oh, and one thing. I shall need to search you.”

Raffles laughed. “Whatever for?”

“The house is large, very many unseen nooks and crannies. There could be anything concealed upon you.”

“And are you to search all the other guests?”

“If need be, Mr. Raffles. But I think I shall start with you.”

“Surely you don’t think I could have anything to do with anything like that?”

Raffles held up his arms and allowed Mackenzie to search upon his person, his arms, his legs, his chest. Mackenzie then searched the quiver and the money pouch on his left side which was empty of anything but a cigarette.

Raffles was beaming with delight whilst I could feel my heart thundering in my chest, knowing the jewellery was right there next to it.

“And you, Madam?” he said, his eyebrow raising.

“Yes?” I croaked nervously.

Raffles held out his hands in protest. “Surely you’re not suggesting searching this pure innocent maiden in a room full of guests are you, Inspector?”

“Well no, but…”

“To molest a lady, Inspector, have you stooped so low?”

The Inspector’s face turned red and he was hushing Raffles with a hissing noise, begging him to lower his voice.

Raffles raised his voice. “My fair Maid Marian shall not be molested in this way. Her white clothes are a reminder of her pure character, pure as the white driven snow.”

It was a good job I was wearing a veil as I felt my cheeks getting hot. Pure indeed! Innocent! He may have been as devious as Robin Hood but I was no Maid Marian, though I was, I admit, becoming rather used to being dressed as Raffles’ doll.

Mackenzie gritted his teeth. “Be away with you both. But I’ve got my eye on you, Robin Hood.”

“Very well, Sheriff of Nottingham.”

“A.J! Please, let’s go.”

“We dance first.”

“You want to dance?”

“Of course.” 

He took my hand and led me to the ballroom floor where he held me close and whirled around. I could feel the jewels moving around upon my chest and I wondered if anyone else could hear the jangling as if I were Jacob Marley and carrying my greed around like chains for eternity. Strangely I also felt a sense of freedom and euphoria to dance with my Raffles in public, to feel his arms around me, to laugh together, to spin giddily, to be led by him in dance not only in crime. To be swept off my feet by my very own Robin Hood.

With myself dancing in Raffles’ arms, the evening passed by rather quickly and my initial fears had melted away in his embrace. Unfortunately, my anxieties (which had deserted) all came flooding back the moment we arrived upstairs.

“What if they notice the jewels are missing?” I asked. “We’re not leaving ‘til morning!”

“We leave at dawn.” He glanced at his fob-watch. “Which is only a few hours away. I had the foresight to tell our hosts that I had business in London early in the morning so we can slip out before breakfast. They’ll think nothing of us absconding at such an hour.”

“You better get back to your room, A.J, it’s bad enough you and I being here at this hour but it’s darned unseemly for you to be in a lady’s room at these hours.” 

“Indeed, and I’m a gentleman. Goodnight, Bunny, I’ll fetch you at dawn.” He kissed my hand and smiled as he departed.

I was at last relieved to be in my own room but I was reluctant to change into pyjamas for fear there’d be a fire and I would be discovered as a man. Luckily morning came though I had not slept a wink and Raffles fetched me at the door as promised. We said goodbye to the butler with our gratitude to our hosts and I tried to obscure my face with a hat as I now had not the safety of my Maid Marian veil and was instead dressed in a fine day dress with my hair curled at the front. Before we left the premises, Raffles had a quick errand to run so I waited for him at the gates, trying to walk like a lady in my heeled shoes. And it was with a chill down my back that I looked up and noticed a figure at one of the windows—Mackenzie—watching me as Raffles approached. The Inspector was standing at the hall window near where the strong room was located. Raffles waved at him and I had never been so relieved to get away from that house and to the safety of our carriage.

…

As we sat on the train, Raffles’ eyes were closing.

“How did they not notice the loot missing?” I enquired. “Mackenzie must have looked in that safe.”

“Well, I left a little replacement to bide time. When they inspect the lot, Bunny, they’ll find chocolate coins and a piece of costume jewellery. Mackenzie no doubt already peeked and didn’t bother to notice. He has no appreciation for fine things, besides his eye was so firmly on me the whole night.”

“Coins? But we only took the jewels, the ones in my toiletries.” 

“We also took these.” Raffles looked around to make sure we were alone and then held out his hand where there were five gold sovereigns in his palm. “Very tasty but not edible.”

“But where did you hide those? Mackenzie searched your pouch last night.”

“He did indeed but only one. If he had observed me correctly, he would have seen I arrived wearing two pouches on my belt. When he searched I had just the one. And he calls himself an inspector.”

“But where was the other pouch?”

“Not in my underwear that’s for sure. I shot the pouch out of the window last night with my rather handy bow and arrow after leaving the strong room. There it waited in the bushes until I collected it this morning.”

“A.J!”

“And off we escape, not to Sherwood Forest but to the sanctuary of the Albany.”

“Not exactly in Robin Hood’s style. He stole from the rich and gave it to the poor!”

“We’re jolly hard up, Bunny. But to ease your innocent maiden mind, these coins will be entrusted in the hands of the deserving poor. Just this once as I’m in such a good mood.” 

“And the jewellery?”

“Ours of course. We had a long night and deserve payment; besides we have expensive lives to maintain. We can’t live the way we do while being charitable, and I’m certain one would rather we worked as we do to steal from the rich rather than be rich for no reason whatsoever. There was a reason Robin Hood lived in a forest and relied on a band of merry men. We are just we two who happen to appreciate the finer things in life.”

“And I can stop posing as Maid Marian for good now?”

“In public yes.”

“In private then?”

“If I feel like it. I quite fancy you in that dress.”

“Oh A.J!”


End file.
